1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary positioning device of the water outlet tube of a water bag, especially to a design on said water bag for positioning the water outlet tube thereof to a predetermined elevational angle so that as a user drinks water as well as exercises, he (or she) may position its water outlet tube by using the present invention, thus he (or she) may drink easily and conveniently without using hands, therefore the present invention has the effect of improving the practical usage of the water bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional, prior art water bag 1 which is designed as a water pocket. A water inlet tube 2 is extended downwards from the distal end thereof, which is shrewdly engaged by a cover 3, while a prolonged water outlet tube 4 is extended from the upper end of the bag and the distal end of this tube 4 is installed with a suction nozzle 5 having a check valve. A user bites the suction nozzle 5 so that the sealing steel ball 5A will compress a spring 5B thus allowing the water in the bag to pass through the suction nozzle and to be drunk by the user.
As shown in FIG. 2, the prior art water bag 1 may be used while exercising outdoors, such as while the user is riding a bicycle. In order for the user to obtain a drink of water from the water bag, the user must hold the outlet tube 4 by hand. Since the user is holding the outlet tube 4 with one hand, in the event of danger, the user may not quickly have both hands readily available unless the user can quickly stop holding the outlet tube 4.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the aforementioned inconvenience, an auxiliary positioning device of the water outlet tube of a water bag is generally used in the market, as shown in FIG. 3. For the positioning of the tube with the device shown in FIG. 3, two through rings A and B are installed on the upper and lower end thereof, while a canvas through belt C penetrates through said through rings repeatedly and then is tied so as to form a hard plate. A bendable multi-sectional guiding tube D is connected to an upper portion of the through belt C. In order to use the positioning device shown in FIG. 3, the outlet tube 4 of the water bag 1 is first cut to form a two section structure. An end tube near the water bag is inserted on the water inlet end E of the bendable guiding tube D and another tube end (not shown) installed with the suction nozzle 5 is inserted in the water outlet end F. Hence, the multi-sectional guiding tube allows a user to position the section nozzle by bending the multi-sectional guiding tube.
However, as the aforementioned prior art shown in FIG. 3, the following defects still exists:
(1) In the prior auxiliary positioning device of the water outlet tube of a water bag as shown in FIG. 3, the multi-sectional guiding tube D is not a water outlet tube with a suction nozzle on the distal end, thus in the whole, in using the water outlet tube of the original water bag, the tube must be cut to form a two sectional structure. Since the water outlet tube is adhered on the water bag, if it is destroyed, then the auxiliary positioning device of the water outlet tube of a water bag must be used permanently, thus people can not select the desired usage of the water bag 1 and water outlet tube 4.
(2) For a water bag filled with fruit juice or other non-mineral water, in order to clean the multi-sectional tube after being used, it has the problem that some dirt is hidden thereon, thus this is a harmful effect for the drinker.